


Assent

by zuzusexytiems



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...which is apparently a THING!, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Ticklish Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzusexytiems/pseuds/zuzusexytiems
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is ticklish.He doesn't like this about himself.





	Assent

Victor Nikiforov is ticklish.

He doesn’t like this about himself.

He’s 5 and newly discovering the concept of truly disliking someone. Mikhail Nikolayevich– his cousin, Mama tells him– is bigger and burlier at 8 years old, and thinks it’s funny when he pokes and prods at spaces that make Victor twitch. When Victor laughs, Mikhail’s fingers prod harder, and it takes about fifteen variations of “stop” and a bucketful of tears until Mikhail actually does.

It shouldn’t be a big deal, Mama keeps reminding him, so when Victor is 11 and victim to a prank at Katenka Petrova’s house, he leaves it alone and groans: “I’m never coming over again.”

Katenka and her sisters have their chests heaving with residual laughter. They don’t know that Victor means it.

He’s 15 and he especially doesn’t like foot spas.

“You need to relax, Vitya,” Yakov says, insisting it a necessity for skaters to maintain podiatric hygiene anyway– but he can’t stand it and he snorts, toes curling in an effort to stifle his laughter. Yakov grabs him by the shoulder to help ground him, tells him to pose for the flashing cameras as he feels his face turn a deep shade of red. He’s just won his first medal and can’t afford to lose this sponsor.

Victor retreats to his bedroom that night with soft, blister-less feet and a mild annoyance brewing at the back of his mind.

He’s 27 when he meets Yuuri Katsuki, who is fragile and powerful at the same time.

And he finds it strange, Victor thinks, how Yuuri has Victor’s heart resting in his palms, how easily he could curl his fingers around it, shatter it if he wanted to.

But what’s even stranger, Victor ponders further, is how he so easily trusts the other with it, because Katsuki Yuuri is warmth and sunlight and everything in between.

So after a night of champagne and discarded underwear on the hotel’s carpeted floor, Yuuri’s fingers grazing downwards across his hips, Victor twitches as he allows himself to say:

“Please be careful. I’m ticklish.”

He sees a twinkle in Yuuri’s eyes, but all the other man does is move his hands towards Victor’s shoulders instead, pressing a chaste kiss on his collarbone.

“How about here?” Yuuri asks, his voice soft and unpatronizing. “Is this okay?”

Victor nods eagerly. When they come together, he notes how Yuuri is careful not to let his hands wander on the same spot on either side of his hips. His heart softens at the thought as he kisses him harder.

—

It’s only been a few months, but Yuuri is quick to learn every inch of Victor’s body, effortlessly commits every plane and crevice to memory: The hidden splay of freckles across Victor’s shoulders, the small scars etched across his knees, the sensitive spaces in between his toes. And he is careful, gentle, knows which parts make Victor flinch with displeasure, knows which ones make him quiver with delight.

He should be uncomfortable with this, Victor thinks, but finds it impossible.

He’s 28 and in their hotel bathroom in Beijing, where Yuuri is planting soft kisses across his nape. He tries to stifle another giggle, but he feels Yuuri thread his fingers between his hair instead; “I love your laugh,” he says.

Victor practically feels the heat radiating from his fiance’s cheeks at the confession. So for the first time in a long time, he allows himself to do so, and Yuuri laughs with him.

—

He’s 29 when he and Yuuri move in together.

Half-empty boxes are scattered around them, sheets of bubble wrap strewn across the floor. They allow themselves to rest on the newly-installed couch, legs entangled together as they try to fit within the given space. Yuuri gives Victor’s side a poke.

“Hey!” Victor whines, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He pokes Yuuri back, and in a matter of seconds, they find themselves caught in a flurry of high-pitched laughter, turn into a mess of flailing limbs on top of the leatherette cushions.

It takes them a while to recover, but when they do, they find themselves settled in an odd sort of contentment, slotted against each other among throw pillows and couch linen. And before he knows it, Victor finds his husband about to fall asleep on him, head resting on his chest. Victor smiles.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbles, nuzzling his face further into the crook of Victor’s neck. ”Was that too much? I know you don’t like it.”

Victor flinches slightly as he chuckles, both from Yuuri’s question and from the strands of his hair brushing under Victor’s chin.

He ponders on this for a while. He’s never liked feeling vulnerable this way, never allowed himself a moment of unguardedness, let alone allow anyone to assert themselves over him in a manner so petty and childish.

But Yuuri Katsuki– Yuuri Katsuki is different.

His stance is confident when he threatens Victor with wiggling fingers, but he’s a billow of blushing and apologies in a matter of seconds. Meek and quiet around strangers, but a ravenous lion ready to pounce at the slightest hint of an insult against his husband. He is the world and all the beautiful things in it, all in a single entity. A beautiful mess of contradictions.

And so Victor smiles as he presses a chaste kiss on the other’s forehead. He feels Yuuri’s unnecessary worry dissolve as he cards his fingers through jet-black locks.

Victor places a playful poke on Yuuri’s side. “Anything,” he whispers against cream-colored skin, like a prayer, “As long as it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short, but I worked on this for a while so I would very much appreciate any kind of feedback!
> 
> .....Also I may or may not have just discovered a possible kink for myself. Yikes.


End file.
